Stargate Rewrite: Children of the Gods
by PromiseDreamLife
Summary: Well, the title surely gives away some of this story- I'm (attempting) to rewrite most of the series, not hugely changing the plot or anything... just adding Tok'ra. Everywhere. Read on for more.


Summary: Alrighty. So, basically, this is the first of my many (hopefully) stargate rewrites. I'm not changing the plot entirely- that'd be silly- I'm just going to add Tok'ra, everywhere, in every episode. Its a Tok'ra invasion! Some will be short (like this one- cause I can't really change much without changing the whole series) and some might sound a lot like the original at times while others might not exactly have much of SG1/the Tau'ri in them (like this one- see previous reason), but just assume that they're happening at the same time, and something awesome is in the works. I don't know how fast I'll be able to get these stories out, and you made need to read previous ones if there's major detail changes, but I'll do my best and hopefully you'll enjoy! Reviews/suggestions welcome!

Oh, and a warning, this is probably not the best of my work I'm sure there's a bunch of inconsistencies with the actual episode but... I just had to get it out there

*_Denotes symbiote speaking (internally)*_

*Denotes host speaking internally*

Ahwaine (symbiote) (going by name Rauwal) & Lukin (host)

Ahwaine sighed as he watched yet another corpse be dragged away. He'd heard that Amaunet was particularly picky in the hosts she choose, but this was just getting ridiculous. Even a Tok'ra could've found a host by now (and a willing one at that).

*I don't like this.* Lukin complained quietly in his head.

*_Neither do I,_* Ahwaine agreed *_But we must tolerate it. Go back to sleep, I'm sure this will be all over in a day or two.*_

*Not at this rate,* His host snorted, before drifting away into a relatively undisturbed slumber.

He turned away as a group of Apophis's slaves hurried past. Why Apophis had chosen this planet, _his_ planet, well, one of the three Apophis had given him anyways, was beyond him. There wasn't anything special about this planet, as far as he could tell. Though now that he thought about it, that might've been exactly what Apophis had been looking for- somewhere discreet and out of the way, so his queen could choose her host in private without having to worry about a rival system lord attacking. Well, Ahwaine figured, if that's what Apophis was looking for, he certainly found it.

Outside of his castle, it was mostly lifeless. The villagers had long ago been run off or sold into slavery, and most of the remaining Jaffa or slaves preferred staying inside the warm walls rather than camping outside of them. The Naquadah mines on the planet had been extremely overused and were just about depleted and though, when the weather was warm enough, there was running water nearby and small fields for growing things, there was basically no important natural resources on this world either. In fact, it was so dull, Ahwaine rarely visited it at all- he prefered remaining on one of his planets, a mainly agricultural world. Three hosts had volunteered from the local population within the last decade, and in exchange, the Tok'ra had sent someone to insure the villagers were treated justly and fairly- or as just and fairly as Ahwaine could manage, while still meeting Apophis' quota.

Ahwaine had been disguised as "Rauwal" for a little over five years now. Besides his quarterly visit back to the Tok'ra (since Rauwal was such a minor Goa'uld, he was hardly ever missed) and catching up with Tremere/Shawna, the girls he hoped one day to make his mates, he rarely ever left his position. He handled the life of a Goa'uld easily, becoming quite relaxed in his job and inspired true loyalty, not just fear, in his Jaffa. He really had no intentions of moving up in ranks either- that wasn't really his specialty. He was steady and consistent, and, he imagined, probably bored the council out of their minds every time he reported in, there was just so little to say. That is, until Apophis came.

All of a sudden, he had been called to this world, and practically became a prisoner in his own palace. If _anything_ went wrong, he was bound to be blamed for it. And his poor host, Lukin, was even worse off than he was, as the man rarely woke from a deep sleep, preferring to ignore the blatant carnage going on in their palace.

"No, no, no! Help me!" A woman screamed at him, kicking and flailing as Apophis's first prime dragged her past Ahwaine. Ahwaine sighed, averting his eyes while sneering disdainfully at the same time. He felt sick to his stomach, not knowing who to hate more: the jaffa, who blindly followed the goa'uld, or the goa'uld, who he was disgusted to be related too.

He slipped away to his quarters, sipping on a fine glass of some red liquid, trying to suppress the images of women being dragged to their deaths that circled around his mind. He focused on meaningless information that he could drag up: how many pounds of potatoes were expected to be grown next year, the need for extra farmers in section c… By the time a slave showed up with food, he had completely forgotten the mess outside his room. At least there was one thing that he could always count on: his ability to eat, no matter the situation.

But before he could dig in, a jaffa appeared outside his door, sneering as he said "Your god Apophis has requested your presence."

Ahwaine shuddered inwardly, and stood. He'd have to eat later.

One of Ahwaine's servants met him outside Apophis' quarters as he left, apologized for the delay then began rattling off a list of updates. Some presumed hunters had been found in the woods apparently and been put in with the other potential hosts but besides that, there was nothing that really concerned Ahwaine. He stopped his servant and went on his way. Apophis had… work…. for him.

"_Jaffa_!" Ahwaine snapped angrily, his eyes glowing, at Teal'c. The jaffa froze for a moment, before slowly turning around to face him. His face was stoic but Ahwaine studied him for a split second just the same. Was it his imagination, or was there something wrong? He couldn't put his finger on this feeling, so he ignored it.

"_Your god Apophis has requested your presence_." Ahwaine informed the Jaffa, trying to act as proud as possible as he delivered the message. To be honest, even he, a Tok'ra, had been hurt by the fact that Apophis considered him as little more than a messenger. In fact, this Jaffa bowing in front of him, was practically his superior, as far as Apophis was concerned (he had made that blatantly clear to Ahwaine as soon as Ahwaine had walked through the stargate).

The jaffa stood still, waiting for Ahwaine to depart. Was it just his imagination, or did the Jaffa look like he was preparing himself to be punished? What had he done wrong? Ahwaine wondered, playing over their brief conversation in his mind, hanging on every little detail. There was nothing he had to punish the Jaffa for, as far he could tell.

Ahwaine snorted as he passed. Silly Jaffa. He shouldn't put so much thought into it, he figured, the Jaffa were too dumb to do anything besides worship the goa'uld.

The sound of screaming woke Ahwaine abruptly. He sighed. Could he never get a moment of peace around here? If this kept up he decided, he would just be done: he'd leave, and go back to the Tok'ra tunnels: they were always quiet, as far as he was concerned. Lifeless, in fact, Ahwaine mused. He much preferred the open air and smell of green, growing things.

*Something else is going to be lifeless soon the way that screaming sounds,* His host replied, apparently having been paying attention to the stray thoughts he'd forgotten to shield.

*_Ah! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you_,* Ahwaine thought apologetically.

*Oh no, it wasn't you,* Lukin assured him. It went unsaid that the sounds of screaming and murder had been what had woken them.

*You think the hosts have been chosen?* Lukin wondered after a few more moments.

*It certainly sounds like it. They…* Ahwaine paused, feeling sick again. *They are likely murdering the rest of the…* He couldn't even finish his thought, a wave of nausea passing over him again. Even as Ahwaine reached out for his support, Lukin withdrew for a minute.

*You didn't tell me they were going to do that,* He thought. Ahwaine tried to push past his own disgust, and sort out his host's feelings. Sad, he felt, confused.

*_I'm sorry_,* Ahwaine said. What else could he say? *_I thought… I thought you'd figure it out.*_

*So… could something like this have happened to my sister?* Lukin asked, a burst of anger filling them, before it was gone again. It had been a long, long time since Lukin's sister had been taken by the Goa'uld. They hadn't thought about it in awhile, but since Apophis had chosen this world, Ahwaine had felt the memories of host's past constantly bubbling to the surface.

*_If she was not chosen as a host or given to one of the Jaffa…_* Ahwaine trailed off in their mind, allowing his host to fill in the blanks. Neither of them really liked to think of these things. The screaming had stopped.

*Do you think we could've-* Lukin made one last attempt at the subject.

*_No_,* Ahwaine thought with conviction, sending a warm blanket of peace to his host *_There was nothing we could've done to save those people_.*

Suddenly, they heard a blast, louder than a few staff blasts.

*What was…?* Lukin started, but they were both in shock.

Ahwaine slowly regained his senses, listening intently for another blast. Nothing. So they weren't under attack…

He hurried to the door, hesitated for a moment, then opened it. The hallway outside his secondary quarters (where he had rested in order to escape the beckon of Apophis, or noise of his Jaffa and servants), was empty accept for a lone Jaffa, hurrying toward him. Ahwaine recognized the Jaffa- it was his own first prime, no annoying servant of Apophis.

"My lord," The Jaffa fell to his knees in front of them and bowed. "The prisoners are escaping! Apophis is preparing to leave and Jaffa have been deployed to destroy the prisoners."

"_Obey the will of Apophis,_" Ahwaine attempted to remain calm. "_I will deal with this._" He knew those orders didn't really make sense, but he stormed away anyways, heading up the stairs into the main section of the palace, sort of directing himself toward the prison.

*This isn't good.* Lukin repeated in his head. *Ahwaine, did you hear me?*

Ahwaine frowned, on the inside and outside. *_I hear you Lukin. I will do my best to… figure this out_.*

Lukin mentally nodded. *Of course. I have faith in you. But… you would tell me of course… do you believe that Apophis will think this is our fault?*

Ahwaine stopped mid-stride.

*_NO.* _He snapped at his host, trying to hide his fear, his mind still reeling. Of _course_ Apophis would blame them. He'd have them executed as punishment, and the escaped prisoners along with them. In fact, a new thought occurred to him- maybe, Apophis has planned to kill them along. Maybe that's why he had chosen such a remote location with few inhabits- so he could easily get rid of any witnesses. After all, did he really want anyone knowing his wife had survived the latest attempt to assassinate her? Or that the largest brood of Goa'uld since Ra was alive had found hosts? Of course not.

Ahwaine suddenly started shifting through the pouches attached to his overflowing robes, checking the bulky cloth by his neck and anywhere else that could hold any kind of poison, or other weapon.

*You're being paranoid,* Lukin tried to reassure him, but he could tell his host was bothered as well.

*_Of course I am,_* Ahwaine agreed, nodding slowly, stopping his frantic search. Maybe… maybe Apophis hadn't been planning… no, he started to think, he was just paranoid.

*No, you were right, I think he wants to kill us.* Lukin thought, surprisingly calmly. *We should go. Before that guy catches up to us.*

*_What?* _Ahwaine started to wonder, before he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Three people. Two with clanking armor. Jaffa. The other, a young Goa'uld, on its first mission as a ruthless assassin, he figured, shuddering.

Ahwaine turned a corner, then started to run, attempting to rid himself of some the gaudy and heavy clothes he wore as part of his Goa'uld disguise. Why had Apophis got such skimpy clothes, he had to wonder, and he got an outfit that weighed more than Lukin did?

It had been a long time since he had really ran for his life- his fingers were shaking as he attempted to unbutton one of his many outer shirts, tossing it to the floor as he did. The sound of Jaffa boots hitting the ground could be heard behind him. Almost unconsciously, he had ran to the prison. For half a second, he thought he'd led himself into a dead end- until he noticed the hole in the wall.

*Some prison,* Lukin muttered. *Looks like this is our day,*

*_Agreed_,* Ahwaine said as he started running again, finally free of most of his overly bagging clothes, leaving him with only the plain white cotton shirt and brown leggings he always secretly wore on missions. He no longer looked like a Goa'uld, and he knew it. If he was caught now, he wouldn't simply be executed- he would be tortured for being a spy.

As he hit the cold air outside his mind reeled for a moment, before he got ahold of himself and their shared body and took off. They escaped into the woods, running faster than any normal human would be capable of. Still, there were Jaffa and a Goa'uld chasing them- he had no advantage there.

Ahwaine ran faster than he had ever run before. It'd been a long, _long _time since he'd had to bail on a mission like this.

*Kind of fun, isn't it* Lukin almost laughed in their head, sounding breathless despite the fact that he wasn't the one running.

Ahwaine gave him an obliging laugh, well aware they were both shaking with fear, mentally and physically.

They had luck on their side though it seemed as each time their pursuers got close, they would get distracted by an escaped prisoner wandering lost around the woods. Before long though, he found himself running behind a crowd off them- they didn't look twice at him, just assumed he was one of them. Ahwaine was almost looking up as he saw the end of the tree line- over the hill, he knew, was the stargate. Shortly, Apophis would be gone and then, just maybe…

He heard the sound of the staff weapon opening behind him a split second before his side caught fire and he screamed, falling on his knees. Another shot, right in his back and in that moment he knew, he just knew, he wasn't going to make it. He fell face down in the cold forest floor.

*_Lukin_?* He thought.

*Ahwaine?* His host whispered back.

*_Do you think_… _do you think we made a difference_?*

*I don't….* His host started, actually taking the moment they had left together to think about it *I don't know friend…. I don't know*

Ahwaine worked desperately to heal their wounds, but he could already feel the life leaving them. Everything was going cold- not just his face in the frost, but everything. His mind… was empty.

And then he heard the shots. A body fill beside him- his killer, he noticed.

"I got another one!" A voice shouted. "Move the others out- I'll get this one."

Someone pushed him over, and he blinked rapidly the light, wincing as his injured touched the cold ground.

"Are you okay? Can you walk?"

Ahwaine looked up. A man- dark hair… carrying some kind of weapon, he presumed…

*Ahwaine- go.* Lukin spoke softly

*_Not… he has to…_*

"Help me," Ahwaine begged the man.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I'm here for: come on, we don't have much time," The man said, pushing aside his weapon for a moment and putting an arm around Ahwaine's shoulders, trying to lift him. In a quick move, Ahwaine grabbed the man's jaw, opening his mouth and pulling him close.

*_Goodbye* _Ahwaine thought, pushing away the pain and sadness as he slipped into his new host.

Memories flashed before his eyes. Ahwaine pushed them away- they didn't have time to do a full blending right now.

*_You are… Kawalsky?* _Ahwaine wondered. *_I am Ahwaine._*

*What the… what the… what the hell…* His host thought all of a sudden, angry, hatred filled thoughts being thrown at him, Ahwaine recoiled.

*_You… you did not volunteer?_*

His new host swore at him, reaching for a knife in his belt, thinking about cutting Ahwaine out of him.

*_I'm so so… I didn't… I thought… I'm sorry!_* Ahwaine confessed. He could hear jaffa- lots of them- hurrying through the woods not far from them. There wasn't any time. *_I'm sorry_…* He said again, and then whipped the host's memory of him. Gone, just like that. Or rather, suppressed. Ahwaine sighed, suddenly overcome with grief and tiredness: there was just no strength left in him. They were going to have to work this whole, awful situation out later: for now, he'd have to trust his new host to get them both out alive, without even knowing what he was doing…


End file.
